


Chemistry

by sciencegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer are chemistry lab partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How’s the lab partner from Hell?” 

“Lucifer isn’t bad, Gabriel. He was only late the first day of lab. He doesn’t rush me like some of my previous lab partners did. He records our data and lets me see it later, but his handwriting is messy,” Michael answered. 

Gabriel shook his head. “So he writes the results while you do the rest of the work? He doesn’t sound like a good lab partner to me.” 

“No, he works on the experiment too. He volunteered to do the recording since he writes faster than I do.”

“Does he follow the lab dress code?” 

“Yeah, if you don’t wear the right clothes you get sent home.” 

“What does he wear?”

“He wears band t-shirts and Star Wars shirts most of the time. I like some of the bands he does.” 

“Did you mention that to him?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Since your class is almost over you’ll have to think of another reason to hang out with him. You both like the same obscure bands and Star Wars, so you should at least be friends.”

“What do you mean at least?” 

Gabriel just smiled at his brother and didn’t answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to a concert.

It was finally the night of the Loud Silences concert. Michael had been looking forward to seeing the band play for months. He drove to the place where it was being held. The concert was in a small building, which wasn't surprising since the band wasn't well known. 

When Michael got to the building entrance, he saw Lucifer outside. Michael hadn't expected to see him, since Lucifer didn't have a shirt for the band. 

Lucifer waved at him. “Hey, lab partner! I didn't know you liked Loud Silences.”

“It’s one of my favorite bands! This is my first time going to one of their concerts.”

“This is my second concert. Did you come here alone too?”

“Yeah, when I got the ticket I didn't know anyone else who would want to go.”

“The tickets don’t have seat numbers since everyone stands together in front of the stage. It was the same way at their first concert. Do you want to stand with me?”

“Yes, we should go in now. It’s supposed to start soon.” 

Lucifer walked into the building and Michael followed him. 

“Michael, do you have a favorite Loud Silences song.” 

“I love ‘Semi-robotic’.”

“That’s one of the instrumental songs, right?”

“Yes, I like the instrumental songs the most.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“I like to figure out what they mean by looking at the title, instruments used, rhythm, and tempo changes. It’s like doing a puzzle. Do you have a favorite?” 

“I like ‘Dragon Slayer’ because of the story. A man kills a dragon. Afterwards, when he sees the dead dragon's human form he realizes that it was actually his friend that was mentioned at the beginning of the song. It’s my ringtone.” 

“I like that one too.” 

When the performance began, Michael and Lucifer stopped talking. It lasted for 3 hours, since the band came back to do an encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the band and song titles.


	3. Chapter 3

The week after the concert Michael and Lucifer were the last people to leave the lab again. Lucifer knew that Michael liked to be precise, so he never rushed him through the experiments. 

Michael was on his way out of the building when Lucifer called, “Wait a minute, Michael.” 

Michael walked back to where Lucifer was standing. “What’s up?”

“I have something for you.” Lucifer took a CD out of his backpack and handed it to Michael. 

“Thanks! What’s on it?” 

“It’s a CD with all of Loud Silences’ instrumental songs. I burned it on the computer.” 

“You’re the best, Lucifer! Thanks again!” 

“I’m happy that you like it. Did you see the dedication?”

Michael read it out loud, “To Michael, may you enjoy these auditory puzzles.” He looked up at his lab partner again. “I will definitely enjoy this.”

Lucifer added, “Tell me what you think of the mash up too.” 

“Which songs did you mash up?” 

“I blended ‘Semi-robotic’ and ‘Always the Other One’. I call it ‘Always the Semi-Robot.” 

“Seriously? This just keeps getting better and better.” 

“Have fun listening to the CD. See you later.”


	4. Chapter 4

After getting back to his dorm room, Michael played the CD Lucifer gave him. It had Semi-robotic, Always the Other One, and other instrumental songs. The mash up, which was better than the two songs individually, became Michael’s new favorite song. 

When he thought he had listened to the whole CD, a recording of Lucifer’s voice started playing. “Hey, Michael. I hope you liked your gift. Well, I’m just going to go ahead and say it. Do you want to go out on a date with me sometime? I like that you have great taste in music. I also like the look of intense concentration that you get on your face when you’re doing experiments. I just like your face in general. Think it over and let me know what you decide.” 

Michael was elated. The feelings he was starting to get for Lucifer were requited.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael decided to call Lucifer and give him an answer right away. When Lucifer picked up his phone, Michael said, “Hi, it’s Michael. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Great! Are you free on Friday night?” 

That was three days from now. Michael got his school work done earlier in the week so he would have Fridays free. He responded, “Yes, what time?” 

“I’ll pick you up at 7.” 

Lucifer spoke with a confidence that Michael both envied and admired. He was so calm on the phone while Michael was nervous. He hoped Lucifer couldn't hear it in his voice. 

“Okay. I live in the North Dormitory. Where are we going on the date?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Should I dress up?”

“No, just wear what you normally do.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” 

“I’m looking forward to it. Bye, lab partner.”

“Bye, Lucifer.” 

Michael wondered where Lucifer was going to take him on the date. Knowing Lucifer it wouldn't be a typical location.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally date night!

On Friday night at 7, Lucifer picked up Michael in front of his dorm. 

“You look nice, Michael,” Lucifer greeted. 

“Thanks! You look great too.”

After Lucifer started driving, Michael asked, “Where are we going on the date?”

“You’ll see when we get there.” 

Lucifer pulled up to an apartment building. As he got out of the car, he said, “Follow me.” 

They had reached the third floor and stopped in front of apartment 308. Lucifer unlocked the door and said, “You first.” 

It was dark in the apartment when Michael walked in. When Lucifer hit the lights, Michael saw a table with two place settings. 

“Take a seat. I’m going to get the food.” Michael waited at the table and Lucifer brought their dinner. “I made chicken, rice, broccoli, and biscuits. I call it broke college student gourmet.” 

“No candles?”

“No, I didn’t want to overdo it. I can get some if you want them.”

“I don’t really want candles. That was my bad attempt at a joke. Everything looks amazing.” 

“I couldn’t tell that you were joking since you said it with a straight face. I’m happy that you like it. Let me know if you still like everything after you try my cooking.”

They helped themselves to the food. Michael tried all the dishes and said, “It’s still amazing.” 

“Good! There’s dessert too.” 

“This just keeps getting better.”

After a lull in the conversation, Michael asked, “Do you know what you want to major in, Lucifer?” 

“I’m doing computer science. I’d like to develop a new software program someday. What about you?”

“That’s why you’re good at burning CDs! I’m in business.”

“What kind of business do you want to do?”

“I don’t have a specific type in mind. I’d like to do something to help people.”

“You’d be good at that.”

When they were done eating, Lucifer asked, “Are you ready for dessert?”

“Yes, but I don’t think you could impress me anymore than you already have.”

Lucifer brought bowls, spoons, a gallon of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, candy, cherries, nuts, bananas, sprinkles, and whipped cream to the table. “You get to make your own sundae.”

“I take that back. You’re still impressing me.” 

They both made delectable sundaes and finished them. Lucifer put the dishes in the sink and said, “Now onto part 3.”

“There’s more?”

“It’s only been an hour. I have a huge DVD collection so just pick a movie or two, unless you would rather do something else.”

“A movie sounds good.” After looking through the collection, Michael suggested, “How about The Matrix?” 

“Definitely, that’s one of my favorites.” 

As they were watching the movie, Lucifer noticed that Michael had the same look of concentration he got when he did experiments. 

When the movie ended Michael asked, “Do you want to watch the rest of the trilogy?” 

“Yes, you have to watch them in succession.” 

During The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions, Michael quoted some of the lines along with the actors. Normally, Lucifer got annoyed when people did that but when Michael did it he found it endearing. He could tell that Michael was enjoying himself. 

At 3 am, the movie marathon was over. Lucifer drove Michael back to his dorm and walked with him to his door. 

Michael said, “That was the best date I’ve been on!” 

“Do you want to go on another one sometime?” 

“Of course!” 

They both closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, Michael put his hands on Lucifer’s waist and Lucifer ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. When Michael parted his lips slightly, Lucifer slipped his tongue in. Lucifer could feel Michael smiling into the kiss. 

When they broke the kiss, Michael said, “Thanks for a great date, Lucifer.” 

“You made it great too, Michael. I like spending time with you.” 

As Michael opened his door, he said, “See you later.” 

“Bye, lab partner.”


	7. Chapter 7

After their lab on Tuesday, Michael called to Lucifer as he was leaving, “Wait a minute, Lucifer. I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you want to go out on a second date with me on Saturday?”

“Yes, do you have a place in mind?”

“It’s my turn to surprise you. I’ll pick you up at your apartment at 8 pm.” 

“I’m looking forward to it. See you in class on Thursday, Michael.” 

“See you then.”


	8. Chapter 8

On Thursday, they had an uneventful class. 

On Saturday, Michael picked up Lucifer at 8 in front of his apartment. During the drive, Michael thought that Lucifer would ask him about where they were going but he never did. When they got to the restaurant, they both got out of the car. Michael insisted on paying for dinner since Lucifer did everything on their first date. 

Michael stood up and said, “I’ll be right back.” 

At 9, one of the restaurant employees announced, “Karaoke night is starting. I’ll hand over the microphone to the first participant.” 

Michael took the microphone and said, “This one goes out to my date.” 

When the music started, Lucifer recognized the song right away. Michael was going to sing Lucifer’s favorite Loud Silences song, “Dragon Slayer”. Lucifer took out his phone so he could get a video of it. Surprisingly, his lab partner sang it well. The restaurant patrons seemed to be impressed also since most of them were quiet during the song and applauded afterwards.

When Michael sat down at the table again, Lucifer exclaimed, “That was great! Thanks for dedicating it to me.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m happy you liked it because I practiced the song for two hours before this. I’m sure my brother was thinking about killing me. He’s my roommate and had to listen to me practice.” 

Holding up his phone, Lucifer said, “I got it on video.” 

“That’s fine, as long as you don’t post it on the internet.”

“I won’t. I recorded it for myself.” 

They listened to a few more songs. In Lucifer’s opinion, the other performances didn’t even come close to Michael’s. At 10, they left the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

On the way to their next activity, Lucifer still didn’t ask Michael what they were going to do. 

They arrived at Michael’s dorm and went to his room. All of the furniture from the living room had been moved to Michael’s and Gabriel’s bedrooms. The living room floor was covered in a tarp and the walls were covered with paper canvases. Michael made a few trips to his bedroom and came back with red, yellow, blue, green, purple, and orange paint bottles, paint brushes, balloons, paper plates, tape, and darts. 

Michael said, “We’re going to paint the canvases.” 

“What are the balloons and darts for?”

“I’ll show you.” Michael grabbed the blue paint bottle and a balloon. He filled the balloon with paint and taped it to the wall. Then, he threw a dart at the balloon. Lucifer laughed as the balloon popped and blue paint ran down the wall. 

Lucifer said, “This is going to be fun!” 

Lucifer made a balloon full of green paint and threw a dart at it. They filled the rest of the balloons with paint and threw darts at those. 

Lucifer looked at his date and asked, “Would you mind if I did some splatter painting?” 

“Go for it!” 

Lucifer squeezed each of the paint bottles onto paper plates. Then, he dipped a brush in the yellow paint and splattered the wall. Michael picked up a brush and joined in the splatter painting. When they were done, they sat on the floor and admired their handiwork. 

Lucifer took a brush with green paint on it. He smeared the paint on Michael’s forehead. 

Michael said, “Oh, it’s on now.” He grabbed a brush with red paint and made paint streaks on Lucifer’s arms in retaliation. 

Lucifer said, “I declare a paint war!”

His date responded, “Just keep the paint off of my clothes and hair.”

Lucifer said, “Don’t get paint on mine either.” Then, he drew lines of green paint on Michael’s chin, cheeks, and nose. In response, Michael painted red hearts on Lucifer’s face. Lucifer covered Michael’s arms in green spots. They both made a few more attacks. 

After their truce, Michael said, “We should wash this paint off. You can use the shower first if you want.”

“Thanks.” 

At 2 am, they had both showered and met up in the kitchen. After they ate some snacks, Michael drove Lucifer back to his apartment and walked him to his door. 

Lucifer asked, “We’re going on more dates, right?”

“Definitely!” 

Michael pulled Lucifer into an embrace. 

Lucifer asked, “Do you want to come in for a few minutes?” 

“Yes.” Michael followed Lucifer into his apartment. 

They sat on the couch in Lucifer’s living room. Michael kissed Lucifer along his neck and then on the mouth. When Lucifer’s lips had parted slightly, Michael slipped his tongue in. As they were making out, Lucifer traced his fingers along Michael’s spine. 

When they broke apart, Lucifer said, “That was my favorite part of the date."

“Mine too.” 

Lucifer put his arm around Michael and Michael laid his head on his Lucifer’s shoulder. After those few minutes turned into forty minutes, they both stood up. 

Michael said, “See you later, Lucifer.” He gave his date another hug. 

“Bye, Michael.”


End file.
